Some cables include integrated electronic components. These cables may be referred to as “active cables.” The integrated electronic components may perform operations on a data signal carried across the active cable, where the data signal may be fed to a device connected to the active cable. In order for the integrated electronic components to function properly, power is supplied to the integrated electronic components of the active cables. However, standards associated with active cables such as USB, Thunderbolt, Firewire, DP, HDMI, etc., may not include an allowance for power for the active cable.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.